Star Wars: Fight for Rebellion
by Kwenn
Summary: Set just after Palpatine's rise to power about a group of pirates who manage to steal an old Imperial Assault Ship...includes Jedi! ;)


STAR WARS  
  
FIGHT FOR REBELLION  
  
  
  
Space. The endless void encompasses and carries all beings, yet passes no judgement on any of them.  
  
More than can be said for the Imperial tyrants, ruling with an iron fist over the galaxy, its deadly wrath spanning almost as far as space itself. The Galactic Empire was a fledgling organisation, but already it had enslaved countless species and worlds - including even the capital of the galaxy, Coruscant - in the name of the Emperor.  
  
Naturally, rebellion had sprung up to resist the Emperor's New Order, but the sparse resistance seemed doomed before it had merely begun. The freedom fighters called themselves the 'Rebellion to Restore the Republic' though at the moment their dream of a new Republic seemed an impossible one. Their founder, Mon Mothma, was on the run from the Empire, and the rebel's petty force was far too widespread to offer any real threat to Palpatine.  
  
But with each minor victory, the Imperial fleet was dented slightly.  
  
  
  
The giant Imperial Assault Ship cruised lazily out of the planet's stratosphere, and into the dark night beyond. Though it was a large ship to any beholder, when compared to other Imperial capital ships it was positively minuscule. Though the predecessor to the new Victory Star Destroyers, the Assault Ship was half the size and much more vulnerable, being as it was a cargo vessel over a warship. Nevertheless, it was a formidable adversary, and was a larger ship than any of its occupants had ever possessed.  
  
Or indeed stolen, for that matter.  
  
As he looked out of the wide bridge viewport, the ship's new Captain surveyed the remains of the battle. Husks of Rebel ships spun slowly in the void, though the man could see a few dead TIE's sprinkled around the sector. The rest of the invasion force had already landed, and had most probably captured the Rebel base by now. It was a shame; the pirates needed all the help they could get.  
  
They had been lucky enough to actually steal the Assault Ship, so the Captain guessed he should be grateful for that alone. It was the Rebel defence that had allowed Kwenn's pirate team to commandeer the landed ship. All the Imperial occupants had been driven out, called to fight on the battlefield. Kwenn's group had slipped in, and had managed - thanks to their computer expert Samara - to get the ship up and running. Kwenn had ordered his crew not to help the Rebels in the fight - he didn't want any attention drawn to their escapade. However, now that they had fled the scene, Kwenn was beginning to entertain thoughts of attacking Imperial Center, and retaking the planet for themselves. Such thoughts were fickle, and Kwenn knew it, but.perhaps they could do something to help the resistance effort. He certainly knew he was capable. He considered himself an able fighter, but he also possessed the wit to lead a fight as well as take part. His pirates did not have very much in the way of supplies, so Kwenn usually wore the same attire; a black jumpsuit with a battered grey chestplate on top, stolen from a particularly poorly-defended Imperial supply depot. He repainted it to make sure the armour was distinctly removed from the Imperial army. Black combat trousers and high boots completed his look.  
  
He turned as his Lieutenant, Judas Genova, approached. He wore something resembling an officer's uniform, perhaps one from an old Republic navy. He was older and more distinguished than Kwenn - and had probably fought for the Republic at some point - but at the moment he was happy under Kwenn's command. Kwenn drew in a deep breath of satisfaction as Judas halted next to him. "We made it." He stated.  
  
Judas grinned. "Yes sir!" he replied happily.  
  
Kwenn sobered, and a more serious look crossed his countenance. "What shall we do now?" he asked of Judas.  
  
His aide pondered the question for a moment. "Help the Rebellion?" he offered.  
  
"What I was thinking." Kwenn agreed. "Risky, though."  
  
"And.do we know where they are?" Genova asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
That was a major setback indeed. The Rebellion was seldom in one place for any length of time; it was constantly moving, seeking new places to hide. Kwenn considered turning about and helping the Rebels they had left behind, then offering their services to them further. But.no. The Rebel force had been small, and - as Kwenn had concluded earlier - had probably already been defeated.  
  
"We will find them, then." Kwenn said adamantly.  
  
"Yes sir. We will find them." Judas echoed with a firm resolve.  
  
  
  
The blade swept through the air, lending the sky around it a green hue with a low hum. It circled, then stabbed downwards, finally catching its prey. The dark beast grunted, and toppled to the dirt, bearing a sizeable gash in its side. The humming ceased, and the blade shrank. Dark boots trampled the sparse vegetation underfoot as their occupant stepped nearer the fallen creature. Brown robes swirled around the figure as it kneeled, and placed a hand over the animal's throat. After a moment, the man stood, and ambled back to his camp, dragging the beast with him, by its thick tail.  
  
"There." The man uttered triumphantly as he swung his prize onto the ground. The second man, seated a meter away on a log, regarded his friend.  
  
"Guess I always underestimate you, huh?" the gruff voice said, with a light-hearted tone.  
  
The hunter gave an amused snort, then flopped down on the log opposite. He picked at a patch of dirt on his robe, then inspected a tear in his grey trousers. "Well next time you can catch one of those things." He challenged. "It almost had me there."  
  
"See. I said you were getting old." The other man joked.  
  
"I'm not getting old.just wiser." The man retorted with a wry grin. "Got the comm working yet, Dren?"  
  
The man was speaking to the third member of the little band; a young woman working intently on a small device near the edge of the clearing. As she scraped away traces of carbon scoring from the machine, her long brown hair fell over her grimy face. She pushed it out of her eyes, then stared at the man.  
  
"Feng, you know I hate being called that." She muttered, though it was not a harsh tone she used.  
  
Feng rolled his eyes as if he'd heard her complaint many times before. "Sorry, Fyusha." He replied, emphasising her name.  
  
Fyusha Dren gave him a lop-sided grin. "Better. And no, I'm not finished yet." She added, replying to Feng's earlier question.  
  
"Well, you'd better get it repaired by morning or." Feng began, but Fyusha cut him off.  
  
"You'll get mad at me and tell me to be finished by evening." She said good-naturedly. Feng chuckled.  
  
"Well.is the speeder fixed, Tal?" Feng asked, turning back to the man seated across from him, who frowned.  
  
"No.one of the power couplings has been damaged. It'll have to be replaced." The man - whose full name was Talio - answered with a sigh.  
  
Feng looked downcast for a moment. "Blast." He muttered. "Well, we'll have to find a settlement in the morning, then find a trader."  
  
"What's this 'we'?" Fyusha asked, grinning and standing up. Feng glanced at her. "You're the Jedi.use the Force!"  
  
Feng laughed. True, he was a Jedi, and he could use the Force to scout for a town, but then again, so was Fyusha, though she pretended she wasn't.  
  
She had been found by the Jedi Council at an early age, and trained by Master Yoda, as was usual for Jedi. However, once she grew old enough to realise what being a Jedi entailed, she tried to escape. The Masters forbade her to leave, of course, and so she remained a Jedi, if but a very reluctant one. Now, she joked about her occupation, though she could still wield a lightsaber with the best of them, if called for.  
  
Borma Feng, on the other hand, was very content with his Jedi lifestyle. He had found his place, and didn't question his ability. He had finally achieved the rank of Jedi Master scant months before, and had immediately chosen Fyusha as his padawan. Training her was difficult, but their long friendship had seen them through.  
  
Of course, things were not so rosy for the rest of the Jedi. The Clone Wars had diminished the Order drastically, and now that the Empire had been formed, Jedi were becoming rare indeed. It was rumoured that a Dark Lord of the Sith was hunting down and killing the Jedi Knights, though Feng had never seen the being. Still, the Jedi were endangered, and so Feng had brought his padawan here, to Naboo, to escape the danger on Coruscant. On landing, they had been accosted by a stranger, asking them of their destination. He travelled with them, saying that he was heading for the same place. Unfortunately, after their landspeeder was attacked by some kind of wild beast over a month ago, the three of them had been forced to set up camp deep within one of Naboo's many jungles while they repaired it. None of them had any mechanical expertise, and without any tools for the job it was taking an age to repair the badly damaged speeder.  
  
However, they were Jedi. They would find a way. 


End file.
